


the moment between morning and twilight

by Katharos



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days challenge com,: to morning's beautiful friend, twilight. Touya thinks about Yuki, about Yukito and Yue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment between morning and twilight

Yukito has always been morning to Touya.

They met in the morning, both early to school and sitting on the stone steps, learning to talk to each other where they already know to smile, and then again every morning afterwards.

Yukito's hair is the pale of the moon sharng the dawn skies and his eyes are the pale gold of the first glimmers of the sun, and his smile and touch is the warmth that breaks through night's chill and turns it to dawn.

Touya cuddles together with Yukito in their bed, an adjective he would use in relation to no one else, and Yukito is all that warmth, sleepy soft, burrowed around him.

He meets Yue at noon, but Yuki's other part brings the twilight with him.

Yue's hair is like a silver moon on a frosty night, his eyes the deep purple of the sky at the moment the sun slips beneath the horizon though the last of its light still lingers in the sky, and Touya thinks he can guess the time of his birth, and what Clow was dreaming of when he crafted his moon guardian.

Yue's eyes are sad, and his expression cold, and his touch as he slips his arms about Touya is cold, and his mouth upon Touya's neck is cold, like ice against a burn.

Touya holds Yue every night, and strokes his hair, and reminds him that coolness can also sooth.

Morning and twilight; day's beginning and day's end, night's beginning and night's end.

Touya thinks that it is right, that Yuki is both his beginning and his end, and that no one can ever say which one they are.


End file.
